Sword Art Online Alternate Reality
by Roxanne Kazuto
Summary: A parallel story of SAO. Following a enhanced story line and highlighting new characters. Enjoy reading and give me feedback.
1. The Beginning

SAO Alternate Reality: Season 1 Episode 1

Sword Art Online1. The World of Swords

Hi there! Time for this week's MMO Stream. You just saw a promo of today's featured game. And this is what last week's launch day looked like. Can you guess what everyone's waiting in line for? Sword Art Online! 

The blonde haired fair skinned young man, aged 14 stood up from his weight set as he placed the weights down on the ground next to his bench. He slowly stood up and walked over to the brand new PC that had a weird device attached to it. NerveGear, the first ever full dive capable device that can place a human directly into the game.

The young man laid down on his bed, which is right next to his PC. Summer break has just begun and he was happy to get the release day copy. But he has a small secret that he plans to hold onto until the end if he has too. With the NerveGear on and his body placed in the center of his bed he took one last look at the thing he'd known as reality. He raised his hand to the front of his face and clenched his fist for the final time as he prepared to finally dive.

The time was 12noon

Link start!  
Sign in: Kyousuke

Screen Name: Kyo

Eye: Check

Sound: Check

Touch: Check

Taste: Check

All systems checked and approved.

Heh, I'm back in SAO. Finally.

In the distance a black haired skinny person smiled and clenched his fist "I'm back" he said calmly.

"I could have sworn I heard someone else say they are back." Kyo said to himself as he stretched and walked around the Town of Beginnings.  
"Well, I told him, so what's his deal?" said a guy to Kyo's left as he was looking at a short sword. "Weak and cheap weapon. You won't get any kind of range nor develop if you don't buy a regular sword." Kyo thought to himself as he walked past the guy's chatting.  
"Why don't we form a party?" some guy asked a girl to his left. "Well, I don't know, maybe." the girl had said as shyly as she could. "Oh, come on! It'll be great!" the guy said, he was obviously becoming more and more pushier about getting this girl to join his party. "Such a weak guy." Kyo thought as he walked past them.

Kyo broke out into a flat run as he passed by a few other shops, "Walking is better because it attracts less attention." he thought as he passed by the myriad of players and was spotting how they were looking at him. "I need to begin leveling before the evening time. The monsters get stronger as time goes on.

The time is 12:45pm

On the other end of the Town of Beginnings, the black haired player ran past a red haired player who was looking at various daggers.  
"Huh? Hey, Bro! Wait up!" the red haired player called after him. "What's up?" answered the black haired player. After finally catching up to the black haired player, the red haired player was out of breath. "Whew... You act like you know your way around here. You were in the beta test, weren't you?" The black-haired player looked a little uneasy at answering this question that the red haired player brought up. "Ah, yeah." he answered calmly but was looking at him with the eyes of a killer. "Cool! Today is my first day, so could you give me some tips on the lower floors?" the red-haired player asked. "Yeah, I don't know if..." "Oh, please I'm begging you! Look, my name's Klein. Good to meet you." the black-haired player had no choice but to concede to the player known as Klein due in part to the fact that more players were beginning to mill around and attention was beginning to become a concern "All right. I'm Kirito." he said as he began to walk off, grabbing Klein's hand as he went.

Kyo stood in the fields about 5 miles from the Town of Beginnings in an area where the other players don't know about, maybe except the beta testers know of, Kyo stood there fighting all kinds of different monsters that spawned in the area. He faced a boar that had spawned and grinned. "I've already reached lvl. 5 and I'm looking forward to reaching level 10 before 5pm tonight. Come here little piggy. Be my next victim." a soft glow emanates from his sword as he activated his sword skill for the 50th time in 2 hours. He began running at the boar and sliced through the boar's side. The boar cried out and then disappeared leaving boar's meat and experience points for just him to gain. "Hmph, level 6. It's about time".

It's now 2:45pm.

Kirito and Klein  
On the other end of the Town of Beginnings, Klein and Kirito are working on leveling and learning how the system works. However Klein struggles and ultimately finds himself getting hurt. "Oooh...hurts in the nuts... kill me now..." Klein says between laughs, "Oh, come on, seriously? You can't feel any pain." Klein takes his hands off his crotch region and looks up and then blushes slightly at his foolishness, "Huh? Oh yeah, you're right. Sorry, habit." Klein says as he gets up and brushes himself off.

A boar spawns nearby and Kirito chooses that as Klein's target.  
"Remember what I said? The first move is the most important." Kirito said as he pushed Klein into battle with the boar. "Yeah, that's easy for you to say. But he won't stand still!" Klein was chasing the boar around the area, trying to catch it. "If you do your initial motion right, and activate a sword skill at the right time... the system pretty much guarantees you'll always hit your target." Kirito said as he engaged the boar briefly and then kicked the boar back towards Klein.  
"Initial motion?"

"Here's an easier way to look at it. Right after you start your move, wait for a little bit. When you feel the skill start to activate, drive it home!"  
"Drive it home?"  
Klein stood in a ready position and began to wait for the skill to activate. To his surprise he activated and he immediately rushed the boar and successfully defeated it. "Hoho! Yeah!"  
"Congratulations. That was nice. But that boar's about as weak as slimes in other games are."

Klein's joy was short lived because of Kirito. "Oops." Kirito thought to himself as he sighed.  
"Holy crap! You got to be kidding. I thought that thing was a mid-level boss."  
"Yeah, as if." Kirito said as he looked out at the horizon.

Klein: I'll say. So, these skills... There's a ton of them like blacksmithing and stuff, right?  
Kirito: Uh-huh. I heard the game has an unlimited number of them. All except for magic, though.  
Klein: An RPG without magic? That's a bold decision, man!  
Kirito: So, what do you think? It's kind of fun to move your body as you fight, isn't it?  
Klein: Oh, hells yeah!  
Kirito: You ready to move on?  
Klein: Yeah, man. Let's keep going. When I look around, I can't believe it. We're inside a game, bro. Whoever made it is a genius. This thing's amazing. Makes me glad I was born when I was, you know.  
Kirito: It's not that big a deal.  
Klein: Cut me some slack, it's my first full dive!  
Kirito: You've never used the NerveGear before today, huh? This is your first time ever?  
Klein: Uh-huh. As soon as I got the money together, I rushed out and bought all the hardware to play SAO. Stood in line and scored one of the ten thousand hard copies. Guess you could say I was pretty lucky. Although, you sir, were ten times as lucky getting to beta-test it.  
Kirito: Huh?  
Klein: Dude, only a thousand people got the chance!  
Kirito: Yeah, I guess I was lucky.  
Klein: Hey, mind if I ask how far you got in the beta?  
Kirito: Two months and I couldn't get further than floor eight. But now, I think I can get there within a month, easy.  
Klein: Sounds to me like you're really into this!  
Kirito: Yeah, you could say that. During the beta test, SAO was the only thing on my mind, day and night. In this world, a single blade can take you anywhere you want to go. And even though it's a virtual world, I feel more alive in here than I ever did in the real one. Anyway, you want to go do some more hunting?  
Klein: You know it! But the thing is... I'm really hungry. I have to log out.  
Kirito: Too bad the food you eat here only satisfies your hunger virtually.  
Klein: Yeah, for reals! That's why I ordered a pizza for 5:30!  
Kirito: Wow, you're so prepared.  
Klein: You know it! Besides, the game can wait until I get my pizza on.  
Kirito: I guess...  
Klein: "Hey, I was going to go meet up with some people I know from another game. I don't know what you're up to after this, so, if, uh, you know, if you want, you can friend them and hang with us." Kirito looked uncomfortable at the suggestion, prompting Klein to change his statement. "No, it's cool if you don't want to, no pressure. I can always introduce you to them another time or something."

Kirito: Yeah, sorry. Thanks, anyway.  
Klein: No way! I should be doing all the thanking! Hey, one of these days, I promise I'll pay you back for all your help! Virtually, that is!  
Kirito: Yeah, right.  
Klein: Thanks for everything, man, really. Guess I'll see you around, then.

Klein waves his hand to open the menu for logging out.  
Kirito: If there's anything else you want to know, message me.  
Klein: Oh, sweet! I'll do that. Huh? Where'd the log out button go?

Kirito opens the menu and then begins to navigate it  
Kirito: It should be there.  
Klein: Nope, it's not there.  
Kirito: It should be at the bottom of the main menu.  
The logout button. Isn't there.

"Huh? Are you kidding?"  
Klein: See, not there.  
Kirito: You're right, it's not.  
Klein: Oh well. Today's, what, the first day out of beta? Bound to be some bugs! I bet the server people are freaking out right now!  
Kirito: You will, too.  
Klein: Huh?  
Kirito: Look, its 5:25.  
Klein: Oh my god! My teriyaki mayo pizza and ginger ale!  
Kirito: Why don't you just contact the game master?

Klein: Yeah, I did that, but nothing's happening! He's not picking up! Do you know if there's another way to log out of this thing?  
Kirito: No. Whenever a player wants to log out of SAO, the only way they can do it is by going through the menu.  
Klein: That can't be right! There's got to be some other way out. Return! Log out! Escape!  
Klein tried multiple different positions that were reminiscent to retro disco gaming and almost made Kirito laugh in the same kind.  
Kirito: Told you so. And there was no emergency log out in the manual, either.  
Klein looked very shocked, but calmed down

Klein: No way, you're kidding... I know, I'll just rip the NerveGear off my head!  
Klein began to reach for his head and attempt to take the NerveGear off, however, here was no NerveGear in the game.  
Kirito: Don't bother. Once you're hooked in , you can't move your body in the real world anymore. The NerveGear intercepts all the commands you give from inside the game, using an interface built into the rig.  
Klein: Seriously? So now we got to wait until someone gets around to fixing the bug?!  
Kirito: That, or until someone in the real world comes along and takes the NerveGear off us. That's it.  
Klein: I live alone. You?  
Kirito: I got a mom and a sister. And I'm pretty sure they'll notice by dinner time and come...  
Klein: Y-You got a sister? How old is she? What's she like?  
Kirito: Huh? She's into sports, and hates games. And she's totally not your type, man. She wouldn't date a gamer if he was the last type-  
Klein interrupted and grabbed Kirito by his arms and looked him in his eyes.  
Klein: Who cares?! I want to—

Kirito reacts and kicks him in the balls to shut him up. Klein writhes in pain on the ground.  
"Oh, right. Getting kicks in the balls doesn't hurt."  
Kirito: Get serious. Don't you think this is weird?  
Klein: Yeah, totally. But it's just a bug.  
Kirito: This isn't just a bug. If we can't log out, it's going to cause some serious problems for the game.  
Klein: Yeah, I guess you're right.  
Kirito: I wonder if the developers even know what's happening, 'cause they could just shut down the server and log everyone out. But why haven't they made an announcement?  
Klein: Hmm...

Suddenly, across the entire game landscape, everyone got teleported to the Town of Beginnings central plaza. Kyo was looking around and spotted all the other players he'd passed as he ran through town, he spotted a black haired and red haired player before he heard a girl's voice next to him.

"Looks like the time has come to start this game." he thought.

The time is now 6:00pm

Girl: Do you know what's going on?  
Guy: Uh-uh.  
Kirito: Someone forced a teleport. But why here?

Guy: What's going on here?  
Guy: Look, up there!  
Kirito: Now what?  
The sky darkened into a blood red color. A weird looking goopy and loose looking figure emerged from the goopy substance and gained full form. Darkening the entire sky and casting a shadow to each and every person standing on the ground.  
Klein: What the hell is that thing?  
Kyo: Hm.. Very flashy for an entrance. Even flashier than what I'm used to as a gamer.  
Guy: Is that a game master?  
Guy: Why doesn't he have a face? Is this an event?  
Girl: I'm scared.  
Guy: Don't worry. It's just part of the opening ceremony.  
The guy was correct. In a way.

Kyo: Something isn't right here.  
Faceless Player: Attention, players. I welcome you to my world.  
Kirito: What's he mean by that?  
Kayaba: My name is Akihiko Kayaba. And as of this moment, I am in control of this world.  
Girl: Seriously?  
Guy: Wow, that's some entrance.  
Kayaba: I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menus - the log out button. Let me assure you, this is not a defect in the game. I repeat, this is not a defect.  
This is how "Sword Art Online" was designed to be.  
Kayaba illustrated the menu for all players to see.  
Klein: He's kidding, right?  
Kayaba: You cannot log yourselves out of SAO, and no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the "NerveGear" from your head. If anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the NerveGear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain and ending your life.  
Girl: What are you talking about?  
Guy: Oh, come on! That's such BS! (Bull Shit) This game sucks!  
The guy nearest to Kyo began to move toward the town outskirts.

Guy: Let's get out of here.

An invisible power prevented him from leaving. Must be a event barrier that prevents people from leaving the area.  
"Hey, I can't get out!"  
Klein: Are you listening to this crap? He's got to be nuts, right? Right, Kirito?  
Kirito: He's not. The transmitter's signals in the headgear work just like microwaves. If the safety's disabled, it could fry your brain.  
Klein: Couldn't someone cut the power or...?  
Kirito: That won't work. The NerveGear's got an internal battery.  
Klein: This is crazy! It's totally crazy!  
Kayaba: Despite my warning, the families and friends of some of the players have attempted removing the NerveGear, an unfortunate decision, to say the least. As a result, the game now has two hundred thirteen less players than when it began. They've been deleted from both Aincrad and the real world.  
Kirito: Two hundred thirteen?

Klein: No way... I don't believe it!  
Kayaba: As you can see, international media outlets have round-the-clock coverage of everything, including the deaths. At this point, it's safe to assume the likelihood of a NerveGear being removed is minimal at best. I hope this brings you a little comfort as you try to clear the game. It's important to remember the following: There is no longer any way to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be deleted from the system... forever. And the NerveGear will simultaneously destroy your brain. There is only one way for a player to escape now - you must clear the game. Right now, you're gathered on Floor One, the lowest level of Aincrad. If you can get through the dungeon and defeat the boss, you may advance to the next floor. Defeat the boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game.  
Guy: Clear?  
Girl: What's he talking about?  
Guy: Why should we believe any of the crap you're saying?  
Klein: We can't clear all 100 floors... That's freaking impossible... even the beta testers never made it that high!  
Kyo looked in the direction of Klein after he said that…. Thinking to himself he sighed, "It's true."  
Kayaba: Last but not least, I've placed a little present in the item storage of every player. Please have a look.  
Every player began looking into their item storages and even Kyo was looking into the item storage for this "surprise"  
Kirito: A mirror?

Every player began reverting to their real life bodies.

Kyo, never believed in using a false identity for gaming, however he wound up changing his hair type. His real hair wound up falling around his shoulders. He looked and touched his hair and then looked at it closely, coming to a sudden realization.

"Klein!"  
Klein: You okay, Kirito?  
Kirito: Yeah. Wait... Who are you?  
The sudden realization set in. Everyone in the game. Was reverted to their 95% likeness of their real life bodies. Everything has set in to everyone's minds.

Klein: I'm me. Who are you?

Next to Kyo however, something has changed. For the worst in a different way.  
Guy: Son of a... You're a guy?!  
Guy(used to be a girl): You're not seventeen?

Kirito: Wait a second.  
Klein: Is that you, Kirito?  
Kirito: Is that you, Klein?  
Klein: But, how?  
Kirito: The scan. There's a high-density signal device inside the NerveGear rig. It can see what my face looks like, but how's it know my height and body type?  
Klein: When you first put the NerveGear on, it had to do this... calibration thing. It asked you to touch your body all over like this, remember?  
Kirito: Oh, yeah, you're right. That's where it got our physical data!  
Klein: But, this is... What's the point?! Why would anyone do this to us?!  
Kirito: I think he's about to tell us.  
Kayaba: Right now, you are probably wondering why. Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Sword Art Online and NerveGear, do this? Ultimately, my goal was a simple one. The reason I created Sword Art Online was to control the fate of a world of my design.  
Kirito: Kayaba...  
Kayaba: As you can see, I have achieved my goal. This marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck.

Kayaba Disappears and leaves the players, the sky reverts to the evening setting that everyone had grown to admire, however the atmosphere of the game has changed. No one was feeling the atmosphere.  
Kirito: It's not a game. It's real. Akihiko Kayaba created a virtual world. He designed the NerveGear rig. The man's a genius! I've been a fan of his for a long time... so I know... everything he just said... is the truth! If I die in the game, I'll die in real life!

Far off across the plaza, a girl screams. And then a loud raucous begins.  
Girl with Green Hair: My god... No!  
Guys: No way! Not cool, dude! Let me out... Let me out of here! I can't stay here. I have a meeting after this! Stop pushing!  
Guy: You have to let us go!  
Guy(used to be a girl): Wait! Seriously?  
Kirito: Come on, Klein.

Kirito: Okay, listen. I'm heading out right now for the next village. I want you to come.  
Klein: Huh?  
Kirito: If what he said is true, and I think it is, the only way we're gonna survive in here is by making ourselves as strong as possible. In an MMORPG, the money you can earn... the EXP... Once the game starts up, there's only so much of that stuff to go around. Look, the fields around the Town of Beginnings are gonna be hunted clean soon. If we head to the next village now, we'll have an easier time collecting cash and points. Don't worry, I know all the paths and places we should avoid. Even if I'm level one, I can get there easy.  
Klein: Thanks, but... you know those friends of mine I was telling you about... we stood in line for a whole night to buy this, and... They're back at the Plaza, somewhere... and I can't leave 'em.  
Kirito began to think to himself: If it were just Klein... but two more... or even one more...  
Klein: Sorry. Can't ask a guy I just met to risk his life for a bunch of strangers, can I? So, don't worry about me. Get your ass to the next village. I'll be fine! Last game I played, I ran a guild, so I'm more than prepared. And with all the stuff you taught me, I'll get by, no sweat!  
Kirito: Okay. If that's what you want, I'll get going. But if you're in a jam, message me, okay?  
Klein: Sure.  
Kirito: I'll be seeing you, Klein. Take care.  
Klein: Kirito! I... Hey... Kirito. Um, you look better like this. Way cooler than your avatar.  
Kirito: Yeah, and I think that scruffy face fits you ten times better, too.

Kirito fights back the tears as he runs off, leaving Klein behind.

Further down the road, Kyo was running as well toward the next town on the first floor.

Kyo thinks to himself as he runs. "I have to survive, and I have to save everyone. This isn't how I envisioned my day. This is my story. And everyone's lives are at stake. I can't die here."

Kirito: I've got this! I can do this! This world can't beat me! I will survive!

Sword Art Online2. Beater

Kirito: Since the game began, a whole month has gone by, and two thousand people have died so far. After all this time, none of the players have been able to clear Floor One. I used to be a beta tester, and even I haven't found out where the boss's lair is. And today, finally, we're having a meeting to figure out how to find and defeat the Floor One boss.

Kyo sit's casually on the far end of Kirito. "It's been an entire month since I got trapped in this world, death rates are up as suicides and unfortunately player inflicted deaths increase. No one has managed to reach the next floor. It makes me want to fight more, fight harder. It's harder for me though." Kyo thinks to himself as he checks his weapon inventory.

A blue haired man stood at the base of the coliseum and confidently commanded the attention of the 40-50 people in attendance, even Kyo looked up and was astonished at how overly dressed this man was. Full iron armor and a steel sword adorned him as he began speaking. "Okay, people! Now that everyone's here, let's get this meeting started. So anyway, I want to thank everyone for coming. It's good to see you all have survived and are in great health. My name is Diabel, and in this game, the job I rolled is knight!"  
A guy near Kyo yelled out suddenly, "Dude, there's no job system in this game!"

He's right though, SAO is a job system less game with no way to have a specific role. I always assumed it was a way to break the game coding or potentially overpower yourself as the last month has been nothing but grinding and searching for many of the players who wanted to look for a way out of the game.  
Diabel heard the guy and suddenly flipped on the charm that he had perfected but really caught everyone's attention when he had said this, "Right, anyway here's the deal. Our party found the boss room at the top of the tower today. First, we need to defeat the boss and make it to Floor Two. The next step is we have to tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beginnings that it is possible to beat this game! Fact is, it's our duty as the most capable players here! Do you agree or not?!"

Cheers and hoots erupted from the entire meeting area. Kyo shrunk back a bit in his seat, just focusing on getting the information and possibly try to clear the floor by himself. "Yeah right." Kyo thought to himself as he waited for the cheers to die down.  
"Okay, glad to hear you're all with me on this, now let's figure out how we're going to beat the boss. First off, we'll team up into parties of six. A typical party doesn't stand a chance against a floor boss. We need a raid group made up of multiple parties." Diabel continued on speaking for another 10 minutes. Sadly, no one else was really paying attention to him and everyone had begun making their parties and exchanging information. The only people left were, Kirito, a hooded figure and Kyo. "I've never been the party kind of guy, I'll do this as a solo player." Kyo stands up and vanishes into the darkness of a pillar where no one could see him any further.  
Kirito began searching for a partner and settled on the last available person he could find. However, he did wonder about the mysterious player who was left out as well and managed to vanish really quickly. "You got left out too, huh?" Kirito asked of the Hooded player to his left.  
"Not even. I wasn't left out. It's just everyone seems like they're already friends." The Hooded player responded with, giving the air of cold and stubborn personality. Kirito felt the cold personality emanating from this person however, he couldn't back down from them and miss out on the floor clearing battle. "So you're solo too? You want to form a party with me?" Kirito asked quickly, hoping to catch the Hooded figure in a better mindset than they let on, unfortunately, the Hooded figure hesitated. "You heard what the guy just said. We can't beat the boss on our own, and it would only be for this fight." Kirito urged. Eventually the Hooded figure sent a party invitation. Kirito accepted it and then looked up at the name tag for the person he was going to work with throughout this fight. Asuna. Diabel smiled and held up his hands signaling for attention once again, "All right. Looks like everyone's teamed up. Now then..."  
"Hold up a sec! My name's Kibaou, got that? Before we take on the boss, I want to get something off my chest! We all know about the two thousand people who died so far, yeah? Well, some of you need to apologize to them right now!" said a spunky red haired man who came up from nowhere.  
Diabel chimed in suddenly, his demeanor changed to a slightly colder one. "Kibaou, I think I know who you're referring to. You mean the ones who were ex-beta testers, right?"  
Kibaou speaks up, an obvious bit of annoyance in his voice, "'Course I mean them! The day this stupid ass game started, the beta guys just got up and vanished, right? They ditched all us beginners! They snagged all the good hunting spots, and they grabbed all the easy quests too! They were the only ones getting stronger in here. This whole time, they've ignored us like we were nothing. Hell, I bet there are some of them here! Come on out, beta testers! We should make them apologize to us, and we should make them all give up their money and the items they got! They can't expect the party to trust them when they don't trust us! Why should we?!"  
Kyo froze in his spot hidden in the shade, his heart began to pound faster and his eyes slanted slightly as he looked at Kibaou. The look of a killer crossed his face and his eyes. In Kyo's mind he envisioned himself cutting Kibaou's head off with his sword, then picking his rolling head up and slamming it against the wall until his body finally evaporated into thin air. The blood covered face of Kyo then went on a full out bloody attack sequence killing everyone in the area who had witnessed his murder. However, a tall black man spoke up, interrupting his train of thought suddenly.  
"Can I say something? Hey, my name's Agil. Kibaou right? I want to make sure I'm on the same page. You say the ex-beta testers should be blamed for the rookies' deaths because they didn't help them, and you want them to apologize and give up their winnings. I leave anything out?" the man said as he placed a large Axe down next to him on the ground. Kibaou had visibly shrunk in size compared to Agil as he answered, "No, you didn't."

"The item store hands these out for free. It's a guidebook. You got one, didn't you?" Agil asked as he held up the small book. "Sure I got one. So, what about it?" Kibaou asked in a retaliating stance. "You know who was handing these out? The ex-beta testers. Listen up! Everyone had equal access to this information. Even so, lots of players still died. I didn't come here to point fingers at anyone. I'm here 'cause I want to learn from those players' deaths. I'm here because I want to find out how we're gonna beat the boss." Agil said as the players around him nodded and agreed with him. Kyo found a small sense of admiration for the man known as Agil; Kibaou looked as though he had been ashamed and sulked off to a corner to let his feelings out on a brick wall.  
Diabel finally spoke up again after Agil had finished talking; "Okay, can we get back to the meeting now? For info on the boss, it's all in here - the latest issue of the guidebook you just heard about. According to the book, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. Also, he'll be surrounded by his minions - the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. Illfang carries an axe and a buckler. He has four health bars, and when the last one turns red, he switches to a curved sword type weapon called a Talwar. He can change his patterns of attack, too. That's it for the briefing. As for the distribution of loot, money will be divided equally among everyone. The party that defeats the boss gets the EXP; and whoever gets an item, gets to keep it. Any objections?"

None of the players in attendance disagreed to the very reasonable terms that Diabel had set out for them. Even Kyo couldn't help but nod in agreement as the terms had left a lot of room for error.  
"Good! We leave tomorrow at ten in the morning! Meeting adjourned, people."  
The time was now 4:30pm.

Kyo left from the meeting area and headed back to the main town area, his main focus was to gather as much sleep as he ever had in his life. Since the time that he and a ton of other players had gotten trapped in this world, Kyo spent 5 days in a week 23 hours a day, just toiling away in the fields in the first floor, he wanted to get stronger. He knew that time wasn't on his side, nor the side of the others. The first floor fields had been hunted clean by the 3rd week. Kyo didn't quit getting stronger however. SAO has a skill system that is unique. The more you use a skill, the better and stronger that said skill becomes. Kyo was now a stronger swordsman than he wanted to let on, even at level 11, he was most likely the strongest who came to the meeting earlier.

Kyo lays in the hotel room bed after taking his armor and weapons off. His thoughts were floating to how he wished he could have sex to how in the hell he was going to beat a boss tomorrow. "Diabel was right. It won't be easy." He muttered to himself as he rolled over and went to sleep.

Kirito met up with his newfound partner and sat next to her in the Town of Beginnings plaza. Tension wasn't in the air as much as it was before during the meeting. Kirito felt as though he could get to know his new partner better. Asuna was sitting on the bench and relaxed feeling. However Kirito couldn't see her face. He wondered why she was hiding herself, he never really decided to ask about something else he found in her hand. It was a basic piece of bread.  
Kirito: Those are pretty good, aren't they? Mind if I sit down?  
Asuna: You really think these taste good?  
Kirito: Uh-huh. Since I came to this town, I end up eating at least one a day. Of course, I got a trick to make it taste better.  
Asuna: What trick?  
Kirito: Try it with some of this.

Kirito produces a cream-like substance from a jar. It vanishes once he places some on his and Asuna's bread pieces.  
Asuna: Cream?  
Kirito: I got it from "The Heifer Strikes Back." That's the quest in the village before you get to this one. You want to know how I did it?  
Asuna: Uh-uh. I appreciate the offer, but I didn't come to this town to eat good food.  
Kirito: Okay. Why are you here?  
Kirito finally asked the question that had been on his mind since he joined a party with her earlier in the day.  
Asuna: So I don't lose sight of who I am. I don't want to lock myself in a room in the Town of Beginnings and slowly rot away. I'd rather stay the way I am till the last moment. Even if a monster beats me and I die, I won't lose to this game or this world, no matter what.  
Kirito was impressed by her words and offered her his own words.  
Kirito: I wouldn't want a party member dying on me, so try not to die tomorrow.  
Asuna felt a little closer to Kirito with his sweet words. "He won't let me die. I hope he is really as good as he seems." she thought to herself.

Kyo awoke on the day of the raid earlier than normal. Something has changed in the game's mechanics, blood is more of a prevalent feature. Kyo sliced a boar and saw more blood than he had in over a month's worth of killing. This has become a big problem, the rate of suicide has increased, and to make matters even worse; players are now subjected to the deceased player's lifeless body with how they died. Kyo had seen a player stab himself outside of the town's safe zone, the stab wound produced blood and the player began bleeding from the mouth. It wasn't pretty. Kyo feels as though Kayaba turned this game even further into a death game.

Tension begins to run higher amongst the raid team as they walked forward. Kirito and Asuna was in a deep conversation about their plans as they continued to walk toward what they knew was their fates, and the fates of everyone else in the Town of Beginnings.  
Kirito: Let's go over it again. We're the backup. So, our target's gonna be the boss's minions - the Ruin Kobold Sentinels.  
Asuna: I know.  
Kirito: I'll use a sword skill to knock their weapons up and out of the way. When I do, switch and jump in.  
Asuna: Wait, how do you switch?  
Kirito: Okay, level with me. Is this the first time you've ever been in a party?  
Asuna: Uh-huh.  
Kirito looked a bit worried about her as he began to fill her in on how to execute a proper switch. Kyo was eavesdropping and learned some new tricks for his future. He files away how to switch in case he ever finds someone he trusts to party with.

At the door to Illfang the Kobold Lord, everyone had stopped and Diabel addressed them all.  
Diabel: Listen up, everyone. I've only got one thing to say to you. Let's win!  
Cheers erupted as he finished his sentence.

"Come on!"  
"Commence attack!"

The battle had gone pretty seamlessly from the beginning. The guidebook that Kyo had studied had actually provided perfect details as to what was going on.  
"Squads A and C, switch in!" Diabel shouted.

Kyo was getting covered in blood more frequently as he was killing the Kobold Sentinels  
"Here it comes! Squad B, block!" Diabel shouted out towards the incoming attack from Illfang  
"Squad C, keep guarding and prepare to switch!"  
"Everyone else, when you fall back, regroup and flank them!"  
"Squads D, E and F, keep those minions off us!"  
Kirito and Asuna are in Squad D  
Kirito: "Yeah, you got it Diabel!"  
Kirito executes the gameplan from earlier and then calls for Asuna. "Switch!"  
Asuna: I'm on it!

Asuna takes out 5 monsters in rapid succession, blood spilling into the air and onto her clothes.  
Kirito: I thought she was a beginner, but she's got good skills. I can't even see the tip of her sword! Right on!

Asuna avoided one of Illfang's attacks and her cloak flew off showing her entire body. Her luxurious hair flowing in the wind as she continued her entire attack.

Kyo felt that his abilities weren't being reached while he was fighting the Kobold Sentinels. He immediately began laying waste to 2-5 Sentinels at a time, no one was watching him and he felt more alive unleashing his full abilities.

In the distance of the door area stood a young woman with midnight dark blue hair watched Kyo as she deliberately attacked monsters that were focusing on her but wasn't focusing on taking down the main core of the monsters. She had overheard people taking about this boss raid and was interested in helping. She happened to have seen Kyo traveling by himself and was immediately thinking of him, the interest in him has grown a bit larger due to what she has witnessed from him. The young woman smiled as she stabbed through a Sentinel.

"_I will always smile in the face of death, even in danger. And that man, he is the best person who shares my abilities." _

Kibaou: Looks like the guidebook was right.  
Illfang the Kobold Lord had finally been beaten down to the red zone of his health. The guidebook says that Illfang the Kobold Lord will switch to a Talwar.

Kyo smiled as he took down his last Kobold Sentinel, and turned his attention toward the Kobold Lord.  
Diabel rushed forward and broke formation, "Stay back! I've got it!"

Kyo and Kirito both showed shocked looks on their faces.  
Kirito began thinking to himself as he watched Diabel rush forward. "_I thought the plan was for everyone in the group to surround it!"_

Illfang the Kobold Lord unfortunately changed weapons. And Kyo and Kirito both knew it. Something else was going on and the end result was a dead end for someone.  
_"That's not a Talwar! It's a No-Dachi!_ _This isn't like the beta!" _Kirito thought as he began to rush toward Diabel "Wait, stop!"  
Kibaou: Huh?  
Everyone had begun looking at Diabel as he rushed toward the boss. Kyo began to realize what the magnitude of this would be. The No-Dachi will mutilate Diabel if it hits him. This is the furthest thing from an easy fight for them. "Someone will die." Kyo thought as he rushed into the fight to hopefully save Diabel.  
Kirito: It's no good! Get out of there!  
Kibaou: Diabel! No!  
Kyo failed to reach Diabel in time, the only person who made it futilely was Kirito. Diabel was fatally wounded and his HP had dropped really low. And was actively dropping as his blood was spilling out. Kirito tried to give Diabel a healing potion. Diabel rejected the healing potion to Kyo and Kirito's disbelief.  
"Diabel! What the hell were you thinking?"  
Diabel: You know - you were a beta-tester too, weren't you?  
Kirito realized what Diabel was after; but at what cost was this? At what cost did Diabel sacrifice himself for. "You were after the Last Attack Bonus - the rare item. You're just like me, a beta-tester." Kirito said to Diabel as his life was beginning to fade.  
Diabel: Please... you have to... defeat the boss... for everyone here!  
Kirito: _When this death game started, the only thing I thought about was how I was gonna survive._ _Nothing else mattered._  
Kirito became a man possessed as he ran past Klein, "Take care. I'll be seeing you, Klein."  
"_But you weren't like that, Diabel. You never abandoned the other players._ _You brought them together. You led everyone, and you fought brilliantly._ _You tried to accomplish something I couldn't." _Kirito thought as he rushed toward Illfang the Kobold Lord. Diabel had died and was laying on the ground. His body was vanishing slowly but the vision stayed in Kyo's mind.  
Asuna: I'll go too.  
Kyo: Count me in as well  
Kirito: Okay. We'll hit him just like we did the minions. Whoever you are, help us on defense!  
Asuna and Kyo: You got it.  
Kirito: Switch! Asuna!  
Illfang the Kobold Lord had switched up his attack patterns and began to charge back up his attack. Leaving Kirito in danger. "He's coming back!" Kyo shouts out to Kirito as he goes for a quick deflection of the blade that ultimately spells death for all those who get struck by it.  
"Oh, no!" Asuna shouts.  
Agil: We can hold this bastard off until your health's back up!  
Kirito: You got it!  
"Thanks Agil. I owe you one in the future." Kyo said as he took more damage than he needed to during the deflection. Kirito ran out there and began to protect Asuna.  
"Watch out!"  
Kirito was ready to fight again. "You're going down! Come on, Asuna! Help me beat this sucker! One last attack!"  
Asuna: You got it!  
The final move wasn't enough initially, until Kyo got involved and helped weaken Illfang the Kobold Lord. Kirito drove his sword through Illfang swiftly and ultimately ending this tragic fight.  
Everyone began to cheer, the loss of Diabel was forgotten.  
Asuna: Nice job.  
Agil: That was some fine swordsmanship. Congratulations - today's victory is all thanks to you.  
Kirito: No.  
Guy: Yeah! You rock, man!  
Someone didn't feel the same as everyone else did. Kibaou spoke up suddenly,"Stop cheering! Why'd you do it, huh? Why'd you let Diabel die?!"  
Kirito: Let him die?  
Kibaou: That's what I said. Admit it! You knew the technique the boss was gonna use. You could've told us! Then Diabel would've stood a chance... He wouldn't have died!"

Guy: I know why he knew! He used to be a beta-tester! Think about it! He knew the boss's attack patterns! He knew, but he kept it from us! And I bet he's not the only beta-tester here! Come on, show yourselves!  
Kyo had shrunk into the shadows of the crowd, hiding his identity from everyone else again.  
Kirito: _This is bad... at this rate..._  
Diabel's last words floated back into Kirito's head suddenly: For everyone here...  
Agil: Hey! Calm down!  
Kirito: So, you guys think I used to be a beta-tester. It's not cool to put me in the same class with those noobs.  
Kibaou: What'd you say?  
Kirito: You heard me. Most of the thousand people who scored a slot in SAO's beta were rookies. They were so green, they didn't even know how to level up. Hell, even you guys are better than they were. But me, I'm nothing like those guys, man. During the beta, I made it to floors that were higher than any of the other testers. That's a fact. I knew about the boss, 'cause I fought tons of monsters with way more sword skills on higher floors! I know a bunch of other things, too. More than you can imagine. More than any info broker.  
Kyo had listened to Kirito and slowly walked toward where Kirito stood, no one was paying attention to him. Everyone was astounded by Kirito's words, everyone except Kyo.  
Kibaou: W-What the hell? If that's true, then you're worse than a beta-tester! You're a goddamn cheater, that's what you are!  
Guy: He's a beta-tester and a cheater! He's a Beater!  
Kirito: A beater... Yeah, that's good. I like it. Okay, you can call me a beater. Just make sure you don't confuse me with those beta-testers anymore.

Kyo lunged forward with his sword drawn towards Kirito's neck. Everything in the area got silent, everyone looked at Kyo and Kirito.

"Don't you dare talk bad about any of the OTHER beta-testers that we played SAO with. They have the same passion as you and I do. We all wanted to escape to this world to break out from the mundane lifestyles that we had grown so accustomed to. Don't ever talk down on others." Kyo said as he pushed Kirito backwards.

Kirito was silent at Kyo's words.  
Asuna: Wait! When we were fighting the boss, you called me by my name.  
She was talking to Kirito, Kyo had sheathed his sword and decided to message Kirito instead.  
Kirito: I wasn't trying to be rude. Did I mess up the pronunciation?  
Asuna: How'd you even know it?  
Kirito: If you look right about here, you'll see another HP gauge under yours. There's a name written right next to it, yeah?  
Asuna: Ki-ri-to... Kirito? Your name's Kirito.  
Kirito: Yeah.  
Asuna: I'm so dumb. It was there the whole time and I never knew.  
Kyo finished the message and sent it to Kirito.

Kirito: You can become powerful here on your own. But if the day comes when someone you trust invites you to join a guild, don't turn it down, 'cause there're limits to what a solo player can do.

Asuna: But, you're solo.

Kyo's Message: "_I know who you are, we are former beta-testers. I am going to be around. Don't lose sight of who you are. I will kill you if I have to. If given the opportunity, I will not hesitate. From here on out, expect me to be around you."_


	2. Red-Nosed Reindeer

_Sword Art Online3. Red-Nosed Reindeer_

Kirito and Kyo had split up over the period of the next month, however Kyo has kept tabs on Kirito. Every time Kirito stepped over the boundary and began to slowly lose himself. Kyo appeared. Dueling had become a big thing in SAO in this time. Everyone was afraid to die, however Kyo always came and dueled Kirito. The dueling system was designed to not allow deaths, and that proved to be in Kyo's favor, each and every time. Kyo had reached a higher level and is considered one of the top swordsmen in the game. Kirito is regarded as the second best at this stage. However, Kirito forced himself to lose more than not. Everything had its place, Kyo had to realize this.

Kirito's Tale

Ducker: Here's to us, the Moonlit Black Cats! Cheers, everyone!  
Everyone: Cheers!  
Ducker: I got another. Here's to the guy who saved our lives! To Kirito!  
Everyone: To Kirito!  
Kirito: Uh... Cheers, guys...  
Keita: Thanks.  
Tetsuo: Yeah, man.  
Sasamaru: Thank you.  
Ducker: You saved us back there.  
Sachi: Thank you. Thank you so much.  
Kirito: Oh, it's cool.  
Sachi: I can tell you how scared I was. And it made me so happy when you came to save us, I...  
Kirito: Oh, well...  
Keita: Uh, Kirito, sir. I hope I'm not out of line asking this, but I was wondering what level you're at?  
Kirito: Level twenty.  
Keita: Really? You're at our level and still a solo player. You're an inspiration, sir!  
Kirito was a little ashamed that his level was over theirs by close to 20 levels. He had to cover himself quickly.  
Kirito: Keita, I'm not your superior. And being solo means I'm always hunting enemies out in the boonies. It's not very efficient.  
Keita: Oh... right. Well, in that case, I hate to spring this on you here, but... if you want, we'd love to have you in our guild. Our mace wielder, Tetsuo, is only one we can put out front right now. And then we've got Sachi over here. I was thinking of having her switch to sword-and-shield. That way, she can fight on the front lines. The thing is, she says she's not sure she could handle it. If you join us, maybe you could teach her a thing or two.  
Sachi: Oh, come on! I'm not that useless.  
Keita: Um...  
Sachi: Seriously, you can't just put me up front and expect me to know what to do, I'd be terrified.  
Tetsuo: It's no big deal, just hide behind the shield.  
Keita: Yeah, right. Ever since I can remember you've always been a scaredy-cat.  
Sachi: Mmm...  
Keita: We always joke around like that. See, in real life, we all go to the same high school and are members of the computer club. But if you worry about fitting in with us, don't. As far as I'm concerned, you're already part of our group, right?  
Everyone: Mmhmm.  
Kirito: Well... I'm really flattered. And thanks for the offer. I'll do it.

* * *

Kirito: Sachi, get back! I got this! Come on, Tetsuo! Switch out!  
Tetsuo: Got it! All right!  
Ducker: Congrats, man! You totally owed us, sucker!  
Keita: The Assault Team made it through to floor twenty-eight. That's amazing! Hey, Kirito. What the heck does the Assault Team have that we don't?  
Kirito: Well, access to information? With that, they can find out the easiest ways to get EXP, and they don't share that info.  
Keita: Yeah, you're probably right. But I think what really sets them apart is willpower.  
Kirito: What do you mean?  
Keita: I guess what I mean is they have the will to stick out for their friends, or any player for that matter. The truth is, I'd like to think we have the same kind of drive, even though we still need a protection. That said our first priority is looking out for each other. But someday, if we get strong enough, we'll join the elites in the Assault Team.  
Kirito: I see. That's a good goal.  
Keita: I don't know, I guess...  
Ducker: Hey, leader! Give me some luck! Hey come on!  
Tetsuo: So, you really think we can be as strong as the Holy Dragon Alliance or the Knight of the Blood Oath?  
Keita: Yeah, what if I do? Nothing wrong with setting our sights high. But we have to be level thirty first.  
Sachi: That's impossible.  
Kirito: I like the way Keita thinks. If the Black Cats can level up fast and get to the front lines, his ideals could change the elitist attitude of the Assault Team.

* * *

Keita:  
I have an announcement to make. After our latest hunt in the field, we've got 200,000 col!  
Everyone: Wow!  
Tetsuo: Buying a house of our own doesn't seem like such a pipe dream anymore.  
Sasamaru: I know, we should upgrade Sachi's equipment.  
Keita: Good idea!  
Sachi: Uh-uh. I'm fine with what I have.  
Ducker: Oh, come on! You know, it's not fair to make Kirito be out in front forever.  
Sachi: I'm sorry.  
Kirito: Don't worry about me. I'm cool with it.  
Keita: Thanks Kirito. Sachi, I know switching jobs isn't as easy, but seriously you're almost there.  
You can do it! I know it!

* * *

Out in the fields on the late night walks that Kirito has grown to take.  
Kirito: Klein...  
Klein: Phew... What's up, Kirito! The trash mobs' all yours, guys!  
Guys: Sure!  
Klein: Man, it's been a while since I've seen you. What? You doing some late night leveling or something? What's up with that icon? Did you join a guild?  
Kirito: Yeah, I guess you could say that.  
Guys: It's all clear! We can move on!  
Kirito: See ya.  
Klein: Yeah... Oh, come on. Is it still bugging you? Diabel's death was unavoidable. Stop beating yourself up!

* * *

Kyo had appeared in the area of Kirito and stared in his eyes. "It's awfully late for you to be out isn't it?" A cold look crossed Kirito's eyes. "Are you here to start another fight? Or what." Kyo smiled and then laughed. "You never knew did you. You never did research in between the beta and full release did you? We used to be friends Kirito. We used to be in Kendo together." Kirito stared at Kyo and began to laugh himself. "Kyo? The weakest fighter in Kendo club? Why are you here, tormenting me?" Kirito asked.

Kyo vanished from the area. Kirito received a message. This time from Keita.

Keita: It's Keita. Sachi went off somewhere and hasn't come back yet. We're heading to the dungeon now. Please let me know if you find anything out.  
Kirito: Sachi...

* * *

Kirito: Sachi!  
Sachi: Kirito...  
Kirito: Everyone's worried about you.  
Sachi: Hey, Kirito.  
Kirito: Yeah.  
Sachi: We should run away.  
Kirito: Run away... from what?  
Sachi: From this town. From the monsters. From the Moonlit Black Cats. And from Sword Art Online, too.  
Kirito: Ah, are you talking about suicide?

Sachi: That's not such a bad idea. Sorry, no. If I had guts to die, I wouldn't be hiding in the town where it's safe, would I.? But really, why can't we just leave? Why do we have to die, when it's just a stupid game. What's the point of going through this?  
Kirito: Yeah, there is no point. I guess.  
Sachi: I... I'm so afraid of dying in here.  
Kirito: It's really that bad for you, huh?  
Sachi: I'm so scared. I haven't been able to get any sleep lately.  
Kirito: You're not going to die.  
Sachi: Really? How can you be so sure about that?  
Kirito: The Black Cats are strong enough as a guild. Besides, our margin of safety is well above the norm. Plus, you've got Tetsuo and me up front. So, there is no reason to be on the front line with us.  
Sachi: You honestly don't think I'll die? Will I make it back to the real world?  
Kirito: Yeah. You're not going to die. You'll see. We'll clear this game and go home soon.

* * *

Kirito:  
Come in!  
Sachi:  
I'm sorry. I can't seem to get to sleep.  
Kirito:  
_If I stay in this guild, she'll be safe._  
_And we'll all make it back to the real world someday._  
_There must be a lot of players like her, who're afraid of dying in here._  
_But still, they laugh, and cry, and try to live as best they can._  
_I've never thought about it like that before._  
Sachi:  
Kirito?  
Kirito:  
It's okay. I promise you're going to survive.  
Sachi:  
Mmhmm.  
Kirito:  
_And no matter what, I promise I'll protect all of you._

* * *

Keita: Okay, I'm heading out. Teleport: Town of Beginnings.  
Sasamaru: Can you believe it? I never thought buying a house would so exciting!  
Ducker: Dude, you sound like an old man!  
Tetsuo: Hey, while Keita's off buying the house, what do you guys say; let's go and raise some extra cash?  
Sachi: Oh, then we can buy furniture.  
Ducker: Come on, let's go to a dungeon on a higher floor!  
Kirito: We should stick to our usual hunting spots.  
Sasamaru: But up there we can make more and faster.  
Ducker: Yeah, at our levels, we don't have anything to worry about.

* * *

Sasamaru: You see, I told you guys this was going to be cake! We might even be able to reach the front lines sooner.  
Ducker: That's what I'm talking about. Look!  
Kirito: _No way! A hidden door?_  
Ducker: A treasure chest! Hoho!  
Kirito: No! Wait! It's a trap, guys! Hurry! Let's get out of here!  
Ducker: Teleport: Taft! Ah... Teleport: Taft!  
Sachi: We can't use our crystals!  
Kirito: They're probably being blocked by the walls.  
Ducker: Ahhh!

Ducker dies.  
Tetsuo: Ahhh!

Tetsuo dies  
Sasamaru: Tetsuo! Damn you! Ahhh!  
Sasamaru dies  
Kirito: Sachi!  
Sachi: Kirito!  
Kirito: Sachi!  
Sachi:...  
Sachi dies.

* * *

Months Have Passed. Kyo hasn't appeared to bother Kirito. The guilt of someone dying was magnified in his heart. Kirito was on a path to death and wasn't afraid of it either. Kirito shoulders the heavy weight of his past guild. And the thoughts of how it all happened.  
Argo: I hear someone's been taking risks with their level raising.  
Kirito: You got any new info for me or what?  
Argo: Nothing worth charging you money for.  
Kirito: You give info brokers a bad name.  
Argo: Hey, this wasn't in the beta test. It's a first-time event. How am I supposed to know what's going to happen? All I know is that tonight on Christmas Eve, the event boss is going to appear. He's called "Nicholas the Renegade." He's going to show up under a fir tree somewhere. The major guilds are searching everywhere for the tree as we speak. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?  
Kirito: Maybe.  
Argo: Are you thinking of going solo on this one?

* * *

Kirito: _In this world, the dead can never return to life._ _I heard a rumor though. If you beat Nicholas the Renegade, who'll drop an item that can revive a dead player._ _I'm going alone, and I'll probably die alone._ _No one will see me, no one will know. Nothing will be left behind._ _That's how I'll die._  
Keita: You're a beater! You had no right to be with us!

Keita jumps off the side of Aincrad.. He dies.  
Kirito: _That's right... It's my fault._ _My arrogance killed you, all of you._ _If only I hadn't kept my true level as a player secret from everyone._ _I have to figure out a way to beat Nicholas, then I can revive Sachi._ _And then, I'll find out what she was trying to tell me._ _And if it turns out she was cursing me, fine, I accept it!_

Klein: What's up?  
Kirito: You followed me?  
Klein: Of course. You're after the revival item, aren't you?  
Kirito: Yeah.  
Klein: Don't be risking your life for some rumor that could turn out be bogus. Man, you can't be messing around in this death game. Once your HP hits zero, that's it. In the real world, your brain gets fried and it's...  
Kirito: Shut up...  
Klein: Huh? Look, I'm trying and get you to stop with your stupid soloing. Come on, join up with us. Whoever gets it to drop the revival item keeps it, no hard feelings. Hey, that's fair, isn't it?  
Kirito: But then, there'd be no point. I have to do this. Alone.  
Klein: Think about what you're doing, Kirito! It's suicide, and I can let you die like that! Come on!  
Suddenly their conversation was cut short, by the appearance of a 30 man army  
Kirito: I guess you were being followed too, huh, Klein.  
Klein: Uh-huh. It sure looks that way.  
Guy: It's the Holy Dragon Alliance.  
Guy: They'll do anything for a rare item, no matter how shady. What'll we do?

Kirito: You bastards...  
Klein: Screw these guys! Get out of here, Kirito!  
Kirito: No way.  
Klein: Leave 'em to us. We can hold them off. Get going!

* * *

Kirito fights Nicholas the Renegade and defeats him. In the distance a woman with Midnight Blue hair smiles and licks her lips. She vanishes before Kirito is able to notice her.

* * *

Klein: Huh? Kirito, hey! W-Wha?  
Kirito: There. That's the revival item.  
Klein: Let's see... it says it must administer to affected player... within ten seconds?!  
Kirito: If someone dies in front of you someday, make sure you use it.  
Klein: Kirito... Listen. Stay alive, you hear? I don't care how you do it. Just stay alive, to the end!  
Kirito:See you.

* * *

Kirito sits in his hotel room and relaxes, his full mindset had changed after his fight with Nicholas the Renegade. He was at an all-time new low. However, a message from Sachi appears.  
Kirito: Sachi?  
Sachi: Merry Christmas, Kirito! By the time you hear this, I'll probably be dead. How can I explain this, let's see... To tell you the truth, I never really wanted to leave the Town of Beginnings. And I knew if I fought with an attitude like that, I would end up dying someday. But that's not anyone's fault. That's something I have to deal with. Kirito, ever since that night you found me, you kept telling me I wasn't going to die, no matter what. But what if I got killed anyway? I knew that if I died, you'll blame yourself. That's why I decided to record this for you. By the way, I know how powerful you really are. Sorry. I sort of peeked when you weren't looking. I wondered why you weren't telling the truth about what level player you really were. I wondered why you decided to fight with us. I never figured it out though. You know what? When I found out how strong you were, I don't know, it made me so happy. I so relieved. So even if I die, promise me you'll go on living, okay, Kirito? Stay alive, so you can see the end of this world, and find out why it was created. Find out why a weakling like me ended up here. Find out the reason you and I met. Please. That's what I wish. Looks like I still have time, so... Seeing how it's Christmas and everything, I'll sing you a song.

Sachi began to hum Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Kirito was racked with grief.

"Anyway, Kirito. I'm so glad that I met you, and that I could be with you... even for a little while.  
Thank you. Goodbye."

Kirito couldn't handle the words of Sachi. He lost himself in the fray and attempted to kill himself suddenly. Kyo appeared and blocked the sword of Kirito's before he made the fatal wound all together. "What the hell are you doing Kirito? Is this how you plan to go out? Throwing away your life here and ending what you have to LIVE for outside of here? WHY? What the hell would you gain? You would hurt everyone."

"But…. Sachi is dead because of me. I killed an entire guild because it was my fault." Kirito said in between sobs. Kyo couldn't help but feel sorry for him, however Kyo was far from forgiving. Acts of suicide in Kyo's eyes are for the weak person and the weakest of people, Kyo has begun to turn a blind eye on those who had tried to attempt suicide.

"So their deaths meant absolutely nothing to you? You are going to throw away their deaths as though they never died for ANYTHING you stood for?" Kyo grabs Kirito and slams him against the wall. The room shook with the force of the blow to the wall that Kirito even lost his breath.

"Are you this much of a pathetic little BITCH!?"

The look in Kirito's eyes once he was called a bitch made him snap out of it. He managed to get out of Kyo's grasp and executed a perfect roundhouse kick to Kyo's head. The kick connects and sends Kyo flying into the adjacent wall. Blood oozes out of Kyo's mouth as he begins to laugh insanely.

"Oh I struck a chord in you didn't I?"

Kirito turns toward Kyo and draws his sword. "I am not a bitch and you will take back what you have said. Take it back and don't you every talk down to me again."

Kyo's laughing intensifies as he begins to stand up. "You'd have to beat me in a duel and then kill me in order to get me to apologize."

Kirito lunges at Kyo who manages to teleport out of there. Kirito's sword stabs the wall where Kyo's head was.

"GET BACK HERE! COWARD!" Kirito yells.

"You cut it close Kyo." the woman with Midnight Blue hair said as she attended to Kyo's wounds. "It's either that or he would have killed himself. Its better that he has a grudge with me rather than falter and lose himself. Death is inevitable in this world. If you die, you're gone. Kayaba has made sure of that." Kyo replied softly. "Why are you so adamant in keeping him from falling into despair? Is this really such a right thing to do?" the woman asked.

"I don't know." Kyo lays down in the forest camp that he shares with her. "Kyo, you are drawn to power. You feel it in him like I feel."

"I said I don't know yet." Kyo said in an agitated voice.

The woman sighs softly and rolls over and goes to sleep.

Kyo relaxes and closes his eyes, the days events weighed a very heavy toll on him and he felt as though; albeit radical, threatening Kirito was a good idea….

"No. Please, don't kill me. Please… PLEASE!"

Blood spills as another player's life is taken. A woman smiles and walks away, carrying with her all the items her victim held. She swung her blade and covered the nearest tree in blood. Smiling as she slowly began to walk back towards the town and carefully await and plan her next killing.


End file.
